<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Doctor in the now by DawnThorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976737">The Doctor in the now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnThorn/pseuds/DawnThorn'>DawnThorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Realistic, Reflection, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:56:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnThorn/pseuds/DawnThorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctor witnessed a reality that was more horrifying than anything she had seen in other timelines. One that is bitterly repulsive and makes her ask herself many questions... including what if... (Thirteen)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Doctor in the now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielen/gifts">Arielen</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976053">Der Doctor im Jetzt</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielen/pseuds/Arielen">Arielen</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In the last few days the media is full of news and I am a little bit full of it as well, so I just had to write down what was going on in my head. I wondered what the doctor would think of it, looking at what's happening on the other side of the Atlantic right now?</p><p> </p><p>Humanity will not change - and dreams of equality and freedom ... all just an illusion? Sometimes you might believe it. And at the moment I am personally afraid that I will experience a world war in my lifetime.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Why?" The Doctor hid her face in her hands. The flickering images on the screen were too hard to bear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could this have happened?<br/>
</span>
  <span>This reality was worse than any other!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They'd been</span>
  <span> on such a good path these last few years. Ready to grow beyond their own weaknesses, no longer differentiating between race, skin color and social background.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then this: a man who had smothered a helpless man lying on the ground. And why? Out of sheer arbitrariness?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Other law enforcers who stopped people of darker skin colour for no reason and treated them like criminals. A president who ordered tear gas to be fired at peaceful demonstrators, only to present himself before running cameras with the book he usually trampled all over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so many who called him a new saviour. As someone who wore the armor of God, who would protect them from those who were shaking the familiar world order too unseemly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet there were moments of hope. People who took to the streets together regardless of their skin colour, police and security forces who took a stand not against but with the demonstrators... ordinary people who still dreamed of equality and community, where no one was judged by their appearance or origin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These small moments in which compassion and humanity reigned and showed that not everyone thought like this, no matter how poor or rich they were. And some were brave enough to say it over and over again, even if they were insulted and even if attempts</span>
  <span> were made to muzzle them</span>
  <span>. Politicians in positions of power who refused to carry out orders and instructions, dignitaries who spoke to the conscience and did not stop there, who condemned that they were being instrumentalized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But still a queasy feeling remained.<br/>
</span>
  <span>Fear. Sadness and despair were overwhelming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor looked at herself in the mirror. Already in the present incarnation she experienced that she was not always taken for full when she had tried to relent and mediate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A woman meant nothing in the eyes of many "old white men", who still hung on to the good old days and the construct of law and order, which first and foremost brought them advantages. Who would have prefered if half of humanity wouldn’t have a say in it. Only because it was supposedly so ordained by their God. "The woman will keep silent in the church" and so on ... some liked to shout it out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shuddered and wondered what it would have been like if she had gone further in this regeneration. And become like Ruth? And then to show up in this country that boasted of being the most civilized in the world, to speak plainly?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To put her foot in her mouth where she could, to stir up and provoke, as she loved to do. To spare herself the diplomacy and talk to the most powerful man on earth in the same tone as he did with the rest of the world? Only different from him, in true words and not lies?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To imagine that, she didn't really dare.<br/>
</span>
  <span>But the answer was obvious.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And here are my notes. I did this translation because after reading the original I was like: F*ck yes! This is amazing! This is so spot on! Brilliant!</p><p>I'd like everyone who wants to leave comments and kudos to head over to the original story. My friend Arielen understands English very well. Leave her some love please. Many thanks again to my wonderful beta krikkiter68. You are the best dear!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>